Come Away With Me
by Gyni
Summary: Wendy (the great great granddaughter of Jane the daughter of Wendy) refuses to grow up despite pressure from her best friend. Wendy chooses to play a game outside rather than stay inside with the other girls and meets a strangely dressed boy who is much more boy than teen. After a fight with her friend, Wendy runs away only to run into a boy who could fly and refused to grow up.
1. Chapter 1

"When will you start dating?" Becca asked playing with her food, watching the boys from the other side of the room. She waved her fingers and smiled but there was no appeal to Wendy, there was something terrifying about it. About accepting that first boy in her life, not a brother or a friend, an uncle or a father, but a boyfriend, an attachment… a chain.

"When I start I guess." Wendy said eating her green beans, the green beans were bland a tasteless but it didn't bother her, not much anyway.

"He's looking at you." Becca said

"Cool," Wendy sighed dismissively, why was everyone so ready to grow up anyway? Wendy let her mind drift to more important things, like pirates and treasure, fairies and mermaids. That was where her mind sat as Becca carried on about the boys and still after the bell rang and sent them back to class.

"Earth to Wendy!" Becca punched Wendy's arm, a smiled at her, it was one of the few signs she hadn't completely crossed over into the teen girl phase.

"What's up?" Wendy asked absentmindedly.

"Sleepover tonight?" Becca asked with a big smile. Wendy nodded "Definitely." Wendy was already planning Wendy's costume, they always played dress up.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way." Wendy hurried down the street to her house to get ready.

Wendy pushed open the door "Becca!" Wendy called running in with a pan strapped across her chest and a plastic sword in my hand.

"Do you believe in fairies?" Wendy asked jumping through the door. Becca froze with a mortified expression on her face as she looked slid her eyes toward the other girls in her room. There were nail polishes and magazines and clothes scattered all over the room. The other girls snickered looking at Wendy's outfit.

"Wendy." Becca jumped up grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the bed before running passed me "come on."

Wendy glanced at the other girls entertained faces and followed Becca down the hall.

"I forgot to tell you." Becca said apologetically "I invited the other girls from study hall over for the sleep over."

"Why would you do that?" Wendy asked, the sleepover had always been their thing.

"Because… because…" Becca sighed and pressed the clothes into Wendy's hand "because you don't want to grow up and I do." Becca said "it doesn't mean we can't be friends but I need to be around other girls who want to grow up too."

"But… we were gonna find Neverland together." Tears threatened to spill as Wendy looked up at Becca. Becca was taller than her, and she looked older than Wendy too.

"That's just kid stuff." Becca said nudging Wendy into the bathroom "change and then come and hang out with us."

"Hang out…" Wendy let the words trail off as Wendy closed the door "hang out." Wendy said again as she discarded her 'armor' and sword in exchange for the shorts and t-shirt "it's not play anymore?" Wendy picked up my things and set them on the bookcase before joining the other girls. They whispered to each other and giggled, Wendy sat on the edge of the bed and tried to figure out what was so wrong with her.

The girls all sat around the TV with freshly painted nails and popcorn watching some romance movie.

"Isn't this fun?" Becca asked me. Wendy sighed and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked wrapping her arm around Wendy.

"I just don't get it." Wendy said "it's sunny outside, you have a huge yard, why aren't we out there?"

"Because that's kid stuff, Wendy." Becca said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well being a kid is better than growing up." Wendy grumbled crossing her arms.

"Just enjoy the movie and eat some popcorn, Wendy." Becca huffed before stomping off to join the other girls. Wendy glanced at Becca and the girls, then back to the window. The sun was shining, it was calling to her. Casting one more glance at Becca and the girls, Wendy slipped out the door.

The ball sailed through the air and straight into the net "and she makes another one!" Wendy cheered for herself.

"Hey, you're good at that!" A blonde boy said in a strange green outfit.

"Nice costume." Wendy said "Are you playing a game?"

"Of course." The boy said "I'm always playing a game." The boy kicked the ball back to Wendy "come on, see if you can get it passed me." The boy jumped into position and prepared to block.

"Alright, but I'll have you know that I'm the best soccer player in the neighborhood."

"Then this'll be fun."  
The boy said lightheartedly but with a tinge of competitiveness.

"Yes it will." Wendy kicked the ball as hard as she could, it careened toward the net. The boy leapt high and caught it "hey, that was a good one." The boy's eyes lit up with excitement "try again!" He threw the ball back to Wendy and got back into position.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Wendy charged toward the net, dribbling the ball between her feet and kicked it into the corner of the net. The boy leapt for the ball just barley catching it.

"Wow, you really are good." The boy threw the ball out "again, again!" He cheered jovially. Again, Wendy went back to get the ball and charged the net. The boy stood ready as Wendy drew nearer, he watched her feet.

"Hey!" Wendy called out, his eye slid up to Wendy's and I kicked the ball.

"Hey!" he shouted as the ball zipped passed his head "you distracted me."

"You should have paid attention." Wendy stuck her tongue out at him, He smiled and titled his head "you act like a kid." He stated factually.

"That's because I am, even though everyone else wants me to grow up." Wendy sighed, thinking of Becca, _it was so easy when we were kids and she believed like I do_ Wendy thought _._

"Why would they want you to do that?" The boy asked genuinely confused, he looked to be about the same age as Wendy but he acted more like a kid and not like the other kids their age.

"I don't know." Wendy shook her head and pouted "because they want to do grown up things." Wendy cringed "and I don't."

"Being a kid is the best, who wants to give that up?" The boy shook his head in disgust "everyone wants to grow up now." He said sadly, quietly. So quietly Wendy didn't think he meant for her to hear.

"Wendy!" Becca called.

"Wendy?" The boy gasped as Becca ran out to out to Wendy.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Becca asked "you missed the whole movie."

"Movies are for night" Wendy said "I couldn't ignore the sun so I came out to play soccer and he…" Wendy trailed off when she saw the goal empty, the ball left there as if there hadn't ever been anyone there.

"Who he?" Becca asked looking around, then she smiled "did you have a secret meet up with a boy!" she squeaked.

"No." Wendy shook her head "he was just a boy that was out and he wanted to play with me but…" Wendy twisted her face up "but he's gone now." Wendy sighed and the sun was sinking lower and lower.

"Well, come on." Becca said "My mom wants us all in for dinner."

"Okay." Wendy let Becca drag her in but she let her eyes trail over the yard _, he couldn't have just disappeared…_ Wendy thought.

Dinner was more gabbing and less imaginative than any dinner Wendy had been to before. They talked about school, as if they didn't get enough of that during the week, and what they were going to where Monday and who they were going to ask to the icebreaker dance. Wendy couldn't care less, all she could think about was that boy.

"Wendy." Mary or Marissa or Maya, something like that, nudged me with her shoulder "Who were you meeting up with?"

"What, when?" Wendy asked

"While all of us were watching the movie." She smiled "I didn't think you cared about boys."

"I don't, I wasn't meeting up with anyone." Wendy gave Becca a sour look. Becca just laughed.

"But you're thinking about him now?" Mary smiled at Wendy.

"Yes, but… because he was there one second and then he was gone and he was wearing this weird green outfit…" Wendy trailed off trying to get a clear image of him in her head but it was like she couldn't see him anymore.

"It's okay if you like him." Mary said "It's okay if you have a crush on someone, its part of growing up."

"Yeah." Becca said "you could ask him to the dance!" she squeaked in the way she does when she gets excited.

"No, I don't care about boys and dances and I definitely don't care about growing up." Wendy snapped maybe a bit too harshly. Becca frowned at Wendy "then you're gonna get left behind!" Becca yelled back.

"Then leave me here." Wendy yelled back knocking her chair back when she stood.

"That's it!" Becca yelled jabbing her finger at the door "leave, I don't want you here anymore, you're nothing but a big baby." The room fell silent, Wendy saw the regret in Becca's eyes the second the words were out but Wendy didn't care, you can't take back words and she said them. Wendy ran from the table and threw the door open.

"Wendy, wait!" Becca tried to run after Wendy but Wendy had a head start and she had always been faster. Wendy ran down the street leaving Becca and the girls and growing up behind her.

"Wendy!" Becca yelled after Wendy falling farther and farther behind. Wendy ran harder, faster until she couldn't hear Becca anymore. _You grow up, Becca, I refuse._

Wendy tripped over a branch in the garden near the park "stupid branch." Wendy kicked the branch and clenched her fists at it "stay out of my way."

"Why are you yelling at the branch?" A familiar voice said.

"You!" Wendy exclaimed taken a back.

"Whoa!" The boy grabbed Wendy's hand and stopped her from falling over a tree root. "Careful." He laughed "You're kind of clumsy, aren't you?" the boy laughed.

"Not usually, no." Wendy wiped at her face when she felt the little droplets.

"Hey, why are you crying?" The boy leaned way into her face.

"My best friend and all her new friends think I should grow up but I don't want to." Wendy crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

"So don't grow up." The boy said obviously.

"She said she'd leave me behind if I didn't." Wendy sighed sadly.

"So let her, who cares." The boy snapped sounding angry.

"But she's my best friend." Wendy sniffled.

"Well she's not a very good friend if she wants to leave you behind." The boy folded his arms and peered at Wendy, leaning into her again.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked leaning away.

"Nothing… you just look like…and your name is…" he shook his head "but you can't be she grew up."

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked confused.

"Wendy." The boy sighed "Wendy was my friend but she grew up and had her own kids and Jane grew up too." The boy sighed.

"Wendy…Jane?" I asked "Darling?"

"Yeah!" The boy lit up "do you know her?"

"Yeah, well, not personally, but Wendy is my great great great grandma and Jane is my great great grandma. My mom doesn't like to talk about them though, she says they're crazy."

"So you're their granddaughter!" The boy exclaimed "that's why you look like both of them!"

"How would someone your age have met my grandparents?" Wendy asked suspiciously.

"That's easy." The boy said "didn't they ever tell you stories about me?"

"Why would they tell me stories about some kid I've never met?" Wendy asked humoring him. The boy smiled "because I was their favorite story." The boy had this mischievous spark in his eye as he suddenly grew taller.

"What in the world…" Wendy looked at his feet but they were no longer on the ground.

"But that's…" Wendy was hesitant to use the word impossible but it was, wasn't it?

"Are you more like Wendy or Jane? Because Jane didn't like me very much at first." The boy bent at the waist and leaned his face into Wendy's again.

"P-p-p…" Wendy stuttered over the name, it _couldn't_ be.

"Yeah, you've got it." The boy flipped over and hovered above the ground as if he were lying on an invisible bed.

"Peter Pan!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Shush." Peter clamped his hand over Wendy's mouth "do you wanna cause a riot?" he smiled and pulled his hand away "so what stories do you know?" Peter asked flying around Wendy's head. Wendy followed him with wide astonished eyes.

"Just the one Jane wrote about, the one where you saved her from Captain Hook after he kidnapped her from her room and tried to use her as bait for you."

"Yeah, that was fun!" Peter smiled at the memory "I miss her though." He thought sadly landing on the grass "and Wendy too."

"My mom and dad don't believe in you." I said

"What!" Peter exclaimed "why not, didn't Wendy and Jane tell them my stories?"

"Yes, but when you never came for them." Wendy shrugged "they stopped believing."

"But you believe in me." Peter said grabbing her hands.

"Of course I do!" Wendy exclaimed. "But they think I shouldn't because I'm growing up."

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" Peter frowned "Everyone wants to grow up now." Peter paced around the grass "no one wants to stay a kid anymore."

"Tell me about it, my mom says sooner or later I have to grow up" Wendy rolled her eyes. Peter thought it was funny how Wendy shared a name with his best friend but this Wendy was so much more like himself than her grandmother.

"Hey!" Peter snapped his fingers "why don't you come with me!" Peter grabbed Wendy's hands again and lifted her into the air "come with me to Never Land and you'll never have to grow up."

"Neverland, really!" Wendy exclaimed, she glanced back. Becca had already sent her away, no one expected her back until tomorrow morning at the earliest.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Peter grabbed her hands and threw her into the air, Wendy didn't even flinch. Peter flew under her catching her hands and hooking them on his shoulders before taking off to the sky. This was earlier than he liked to fly but when he saw Wendy, a girl that looked like both his friends, he just had to see if it was true.

"Second star to the right" Peter said.

"And straight on till morning." Wendy threw her head back and laughed, Neverland, she could hardly believe!

Wendy squeezed her eyes shut as Peter soared the through the sky.

"Hold on tight." Peter yelled barreling through the air "here we go!" Peter tightened his grip on Wendy.

"Where's Tinker Bell?" Wendy asked as the wind threw her hair back.

"She had a fairy thing to do but she should be back by the time we get there." Peter dodged a bird and light swirled around them "then I can teach you to fly!" Peter was excited to have another girl back with him and his lost boys.

"Don't drop me." Wendy warned playfully.

"Never!" Peter charged through the air, he looked down at the girl in his hands, Wendy, he really had another Wendy!

"Alright!" Peter and Wendy were engulfed by the light. The air pushed and swirled.

"Peter!" Wendy gasped when she felt his hand slipping.

"Hold on Wendy, I've got you." Peter tried to hold her tighter but it was too strong, he had never carried someone to Neverland before.

"Peter, I'm slipping!" Wendy clung to Peter's hand with all her might but the wind pushed her back.

"Wendy!" Peter's hand slipped and the wind pushed him away from Wendy. "Oh no!" Peter tried to fly toward Wendy but the winds were to strong, this part was usually like a roller coaster but everyone else had been able to fly.

"Wendy!" Peter called out.

"Peter!" Wendy slipped into the dark and screamed.

"Wendy, no!" Peter yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy plummeted down into the darkness, the farther away she got the farther Peter and the light got. "Peter!" Wendy screamed once more before the darkness swallowed her up.

"Hey!" A familiar voice sounded just as hands snatched her up and dropped her onto the ground. Wendy landed hard "ouch." She whined "that was rude." She turned and froze at the sight of a familiar face.

"Peter?" Wendy gasped.

"I just saved your life, you should be thanking me." Peter said dismissively hovering around her.

"After you dropped me." Wendy reminded him.

"Dropped you?" Peter did a double take. "I've never met you before."

"Never met me…" Wendy's jaw dropped "you were the one who was flying."

"Look, girl, I've never met you before." Peter snapped at Wendy.

"You were taking me to Never Land." Wendy reminded her.

"Oh." Peter Laughed "you mean Peter, the Prince of Never Land."

"What, there's two Peters?" Wendy asked confused.

"Yeah, well, not in the same world." Peter circled Wendy "There's two of everything, even two of you." Peter played his pan flute and continued circling around her.

"So who are you anyway?" Peter asked flipping upside down and hovering over Wendy's head, he poked at her pony tail.

"Stop that!" Wendy snapped smacking his hand "and if there's two of everything does that mean that this is the other Never Land?"

"Yeah." Peter rubbed his hand and frowned at Wendy "Maybe you should go to Never Land. I don't think you're cut out for other Never Land."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy glowered at Peter "I can handle anything you can handle."

"Yeah right." Peter laughed "you're nothing but a silly girl, and I lead the lost boys, you wouldn't last a day." Peter stuck his face in Wendy's and smirked.

"Try me." Wendy said sticking her face into Peter's.

"Let's go then." Peter snatched Wendy up and flew her into the sky. Wendy looked up at Peter and frowned, this wasn't a stop she thought she was going to make.

"Can you swim?" Peter asked as they flew toward Mermaid Lagoon.

"Of course I can." Wendy said. Watching the giant fish moving under the water entranced Wendy. Peter threw her into the water in the midst of the fish. Wendy clamped her mouth shut on a scream and slipped under the water. Peter laughed jovially as a light flitted around him "Hey, Tink, you're back!" Peter cheered.

"Peter!" Wendy growled breaking through the surface.

"Yeah, she fell." Peter laughed talking to Tinker Bell.

"You dropped me." Wendy yelled at him trying to swim over the fish.

"I know she just blamed me for dropping her before too." Peter flipped upside down and laughed at Wendy "hey." He called cupping his hand around his mouth "I thought you said you could handle it." He laughed and kicked at the air. Tinker laughed beside him, holding her sides.

"It's not funny." Wendy reached the edge of the lake as a head slipped through the water and stared her in the eyes. Wendy peered into the strange reflective eyes and let her hand fall away from the land.

 _Come with me_ a musical voice whispered in her head. Wendy smiled at the girl in front of her,

 _Come with me, forget your worries_ the voice was so pretty Wendy forgot herself and let the girl pull her back into the water.

"Nah, she's not gonna let the mermaid take her away." Peter laughed "there's no way she's that stupid." Peter watched Wendy and Shelly though "I don't think she would…" Peter said not so certain anymore. Tinker Bell jingled in her tiny voice and Peter leaned down to get a better look.

"uh oh." Peter flew down and snatched Wendy out of th water "see, not one day." Peter laughed carrying Wendy away from the lake. Wendy looked back at the mermaids as they swarmed and disappeared into the lake.

"Why'd you do that?" Wendy asked, her mind still foggy "she was so sweet."

"Yeah, sweet enough to kill you." Peter laughed "you're stupid." He threw her up into the air and caught her on his back "you really should go to Neverland."

"What…?" Wendy shook her head trying to get her own thoughts back "you dropped me into a swarm of mermaids that wanted to drown me?" Wendy accused.

"yeah but you shouldn't have looked into her eyes." Peter shrugged "oh well, I'll leave you where I found you."

"I can handle this world just as well as you can." Wendy snapped grabbing his hair.

"Ouch, hey" Peter shook her hand loose, Wendy squeezed Peter's shirt.

"Ouch, you're not very nice either." Peter scowled at Wendy but Wendy just smiled "you just can't handle me, that's what you're scared of."

"Scared?" Peter stopped mid-air and frowned at Wendy "I'm not scared of anything."

"You're scared of me, that's why you want me to leave." Wendy smirked at Peter "that's why, right?"

"Not a chance." Peter snapped and charged through the air "you can stay as long as you want to." Peter said flying high into the sky, he wasn't afraid of some girl.

Peter….

"Oh no." Peter tried to charge through the winds but they threw him back. "Wendy!" he watched her disappear. The winds carried Peter into Neverland and into the clouds. Peter shook himself trying to catch himself. Finally, he flew himself upright and looked around.

"Where'd she go?" Peter looked through the sky but he couldn't see anything falling.

"Wendy!" Peter called cupping his hands around his mouth "Wendy!" He called again.

"Peter?" Tinker Bell jingled flying in front of his face.

"Tinker Bell, you're back!" Peter smiled "hey, have you see a girl falling from the sky. "her name is Wendy."

"But Wendy grew up." Tinker Bell fluttered around him and landed on his head "are you okay, did you hit your head?"

"I'm fine, Tink." Peter shook her off and held out his hand, Tinker Bell landed on it and crossed her arms behind her back.

"There's another girl, Wendy's granddaughter." Peter smiled "she doesn't want to grow up, Tink, she can stay with us."  
"Why would you want another Wendy?" Tinker Bell folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Awe, come on, Tink. You liked Wendy in the end." Peter reminded her. Tinker Bell stuck up her nose. "After she was leaving." Tinker Bell turned away from Peter "She's just going to leave you again."

"No way." Peter shook his head "she doesn't want to grow up, she ran away when I found her." Peter explained.

"She'll still leave anyway." Tinker Bell jingled hotly.

"Come on, Tink." Peter nudged her with his nose "help me find her."

"No." Tink turned away from him again.

"Please, Tink, you know you're my best friend." Peter said turning her to face him "and I can't find her without help from my best friend." Peter rolled his eyes toward her. Tink raised a finger to her mouth and turned toward Peter "fine, but only to prove to you that I'm right." Tinker Bell fluttered ahead.

"Alright!" Peter cheered following after her.

"We'll go to mermaid Lagoon." Tinker Bell said "they always know what's going on."

"Good idea." Peter agreed.

Wendy

Wendy fell through the tree and spiraled into the clubhouse. "Ouch." Wendy rolled across the ground and smacked into the wall.

"You missed the bed." Peter hovered over her "are you sure you want to stick around?" Peter smirked.

"You're still sacred of me." Wendy kicked her legs over and rolled to her feet.

"Never." Peter picked her up and threw her onto her feet. Wendy looked around the place, there were toys and sticks and rocks and other strange things Wendy had never seen before laying all over the place, it was dangerous just to be in a place like that.

"Lost boys, fall in!" Peter shouted shaking the house with his voice. The house exploded in chaos when the five boys burst into the house scampering and rough housing around.

"This is Wendy." Peter said "She thinks she can handle other Neverland." Peter perched on his chair and leaned forward smiling mischievously at Wendy.

"Wendy?" All five boys froze at the name, they leaned in to get a look at her but Peter knocked the all back "not _our_ Wendy." Peter snapped

"This Wendy thinks she can handle it here." Peter smirked and sat back in his makeshift throne.

"No way, she's a girl." Slightly said in a whiney voice.

"She thinks she can." Peter said rolling his eyes, Tinker Bell jingled a laugh.

"Don't forget to tell them the part where you're scared of me." Wendy folded her arms triumphantly when the room fell silent. The lost boys looked to their leader "you're scared?" Slightly asked dumbfounded. The lost boys looked at each other, then at Wendy and dove behind the couches and the chairs.

"I am not!" Peter shouted angrily, he couldn't figure out why she made him so mad.

"Then prove it." Wendy challenged. The Lost boys watched Peter, Peter glanced around, he couldn't have this silly girl pushing him around like this but what was he supposed to do?

"Teach me to be a lost boy." Wendy said. Peter's and the boy's jaws dropped open.

"Jane is the only lost girl." The twins said at the same time, thinking of Jane only made them sad though.

"Jane is my great great grandmother." Wendy said proudly.

"No way!" the twins said together.

"You do kind of look like her." Peter flew into her face again, he did miss Jane. "So that must mean you're related to Wendy too."

"just a generation behind Jane." Wendy said with a smirk.

"Alright, then." Peter smiled "we'll let you try." Peter hopped up "the same way Jane became the first lost girl."

"Treasure hunt, treasure hunt!" The Lost boys cheered.

"Treasure hunt." Peter agreed. Wendy looked Peter in the eye "let's play." She said simply.

"You guys'll never find it, I hid it really good this time." Peter was looking at Wendy as he spoke, she would never find it because she wasn't like Jane, she wasn't cut out for Other Never Land.

"I think Jane said you said those same words to her." Wendy smirked and swung through the trees, keeping right alongside the Lost boys.

"yeah and Jane is still better than you." Peter snapped. _Grr she just makes me so mad!_ Peter thought furiously.

"I'll find it all by myself." Wendy said diving into the river. Peter stared at her in shock, he almost dove in after her but she surfaced and charged toward the water fall without fear. Peter watched in astonishment _Maybe she's not such a chicken._ Peter smirked and followed after her in case she got in over her head. Since she wasn't Jane, he was sure she would.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy knew Peter was following her, he wasn't as good at being sneaky as the Peter she knew. _I bet he wouldn't let anything bad actually happen to me_ Wendy smirked, _I remind him too much of Jane_ Wendy discreetly glanced back at him and dove straight over the waterfall. She caught the movement as he flew through the trees.

"Wow!" Slightly exclaimed "you jumped right off the waterfall."

"Maybe she is like Jane." Cubby whispered. Peter shoved him off the rock he was standing on "don't say that." Peter snapped hotly "no one is like Jane, she can pretend for now but she won't become a lost boy and she's not Jane." Tinker bell landed on Peter's shoulder and jingled "You don't need anymore girls taking up your time anyway."

"No girl will ever be able to handle Other Never Land." Peter smirked at Wendy as she swam out into the Ocean. "Let Peter have her, as soon as he comes for her I'll give her to him gift wrapped." Peter dove over the edge and flew just skimming over the water. Peter could catch up to her in no time but he wanted to watch her fail because he was so sure she was, she wasn't even heading in the right direction. Right? Wait where did he hide the treasure again. With Jane it was in Deadman's cave and then he hid it in the Indian's camp, then near cannibal cove and then… the boys still haven't found it so that means it's…

"mermaid lagoon." Peter gasped. The mermaids didn't mind him at all but as soon as they saw another girl, especially if they saw she looked like Jane, well, if that happened there might not be anything to give back to Peter.

"Wendy, wait up!" Peter called after her.

Wendy heard Peter call for her but she didn't stop, she knew exactly where he'd hide it, Jane had written in her journal that one of his favorite places to hide things was Mermaid lagoon and Deadman's cave and since he had it hidden in Deadman's cave with Jane she was going to check Mermaid Lagoon first.

"Wendy!" Peter yelled again "stop!"

"Not a chance." Wendy swam as fast as she could and since Peter was trying to stop her she just knew she was heading in the right place. Wendy was getting ready to mock this Peter when she felt something on her ankle, she first thought it was a plant or a fish but then she felt the fingers close around her ankle.

"Oh no." Wendy gulped in as much air as she could before the hand pulled her under water and dragged her into the darkest parts of the ocean. _This is all your fault other Peter._ Wendy thought furiously. Darkness encased Wendy, she wasn't sure if it was the depth of the ocean or the lack of Oxygen but the world disappeared around her and there was this strange empty void.

PETER

"Why do you want to find Wendy?" Aqua asked lazily swimming around the lagoon.

"When you have all of us right here waiting for more stories?" Coral finished, swimming up to meet Peter at the edge of the Lagoon.

"Look, I brought her here because she said she didn't want to grow up and then I dropped her and now I have to find her before she gets hurt."

"Hurt by us?" Oceana asked with a menacing undertone, more as if she were flattered by the thought rather than offended.

"You guys did try to drown Wendy." Peter pointed out annoyed, couldn't the mermaids ever just answer his questions?

"I could take a look for you." Cove offered smiling up at Peter.

"Would you really?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Sure." Cove smiled "I'll be right back."

"Great!" Peter exclaimed flopping back onto the ground. "I'll wait right here for you."

"I won't be long." Cove promised before diving into the lagoon and disappearing under the water.

"This'll be great." Peter said happily "She'll be able to tell us where we can find Wendy."

"And if she's alive." Tinkerbell jingled "you did drop her, she could be hurt."

"Oh no." Peter gasped "I didn't even think of that." Peter peered into the water nervously "what if she's not just hurt?" Peter puckered his face and looked determinedly into the water "no, no way, she's stronger than Jane and the Wendy." Peter hovered over the water with the slightest hint of concern still marring his determined eyes "she's okay, she's too smart for Other Peter."

"I don't know if you're right." Tinker Bell jingled unsure. She wasn't trying to be mean. Not this time but something felt wrong.

After a small eternity Cove appeared from the water with headband dangling on her hand "does this look familiar."

"Wendy…" Peter gasped staring at the headband, he recognized it immediately. "wendy… you can't be…gone." Peter hovered over the water and took the headband from Cove. He didn't know what to feel, sure people had left before, they were even gone now but none of them had ever died _because_ of him. Neverland was supposed to be fun, that's all Peter wanted to show Wendy. He just wanted her to see fun.

"What did you do to her?" Peter suddenly yelled at Cove "she wouldn't have gotten hurt on her own."

"But she did cross into our waters all on her own." Oceana hissed.

"You killed her!" Peter yelled, he'd felt anger before, annoyance, vengeance but never had he felt such a focused kind of anger before.

"Let's go." Oceana glared at Peter "I don't think we're getting our story today." Ocean guided her sisters away.

"No, get back here." Peter tried to go in after them but Tinker bell grabbed his hair.

"No, Peter!" Tink jingled desperately "no, if you go in there they'll hurt you too."

"I don't care, they hurt Wendy." Peter wailed tears streaming down his face "They killed her." He shook his head losing himself in the despair, he sank from the sky and onto a rock protruding up from the water. "They took her from me…" Peter dropped his hands to the rock and peered at his own reflection. "I can't lose another Wendy." Peter squeezed his eyes shut trying to close out the pain, trying to find the happiness in himself. He knew it was there, he just had to find it, dig deep enough and pull it out.

"Peter…" Tinkerbell landed on his shoulder and brushed his bangs off of his forehead.

"Now I'll never see Wendy again, Tink." Peter sniffled settling down "now she's really gone, forever this time."


End file.
